


Dance With Friends

by madsmurf



Series: that Gwen/Sam college au no one asked for [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cooking, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Music, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen keeps coming back to their dorm room and Sam doesn't know how to get her to stop. Especially when she starts making them breakfast. What was a girl suppose to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another prompt post from tumblr. and a continuation from my other college fic. so basically it has become a series??? yay???? anyway enjoy and please excuse any horrible mistakes and misconceptions of what a college dorm-room is??

Sam doesn’t know when it happens but instead of seeing Gwen Stacy once in her dorm room she sees her all the time. It was almost mind boggling. What was so great about hers and Peggy’s dorm room? Sure they had a couch and a TV but honestly? That was the only selling point. Oh wait. They also had a kitchen but still; Gwen Stacy shouldn’t be in their dorm room so much. 

Sam groans, running a hand over her face. She could hear Gwen Stacy singing really bad pop songs in their kitchen. And Peggy -- the traitor -- was singing along. She hates mornings. You’d think she’d love mornings but nope. They were the devil.

She counts to fifty before she pushes herself out of bed and stumbles out of her room. Okay so their dorm room was more like a mini apartment, sometimes it paid to have really awesome roommates and a vicious streak to prove everyone that said she’d never get into college wrong. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

The scene that she walks into was what makes her seriously consider leaving the country. Peggy dancing like she was in the 80s. She wasn’t. This was 2015. Christ. Gwen Stacy was, she wasn’t even sure what she was doing, moving her hips to the beat and? Was she cooking?

“Are you cooking?”

Peggy stops dancing and grins like she knows all the world’s secrets. Sam honestly thinks that she does; it was impressive. Gwen is still dancing and cooking. Peggy slides over to Gwen (thank god for wooden floorboards and socks. It was too early for hospital runs) and wraps her arms around Gwen’s waist. Sam squishes the weird feeling that rises up inside her and frowns at them both. Gwen looks over her shoulder and grins.

“Yeah! Your favourite! At least Peggy says it’s your favourite but she could be lying. She seems like she’d take the -- what do the brits say? -- take the piss. And like if it isn’t your favourite you can tell me and --”

It takes her seven steps to get to Gwen and to cover her mouth and for a moment, there’s blissful silence -- well, soft Beyonce playing in the distance instead of the trashy pop songs at least that was an improvement.

“Just finish cooking.”

Gwen is wide eyed and looking at her like she might faint. She nods quickly, and Sam takes a step back smirking, shaking her head. God Gwen Stacy was a weird one. Peggy is grinning and Sam raises an eyebrow. Peggy winks and walks over to the couch flopping down when she reaches it. Sam joins her and they cuddle. It’s nice.

“Come and get it!”

Gwen’s voice is loud and she winches, standing and shaking off the pins and needles. When she sits down at the table she’s impressed with Gwen’s presentation. It was like something out of _Chopped_ or _Iron Chef America_. She was impressed, and the smell of rich spice and mouthwatering flavours reaches her and hugs her like an old friend. She picks up her fork, egar, only stopping from diving right in because Gwen and Peggy weren’t seated yet. She waits, squishing down the urge to tap her fork against the table. Didn’t they know that there was food to be eaten. Seriously. Rude.

It takes her nanoseconds to dive into the meal when Peggy sits down next to Gwen. The taste is, the taste is…

Oh.

No.

It was horrible.

It takes all her willpower to not gag. She swallows and prays that she didn’t grimace. That Gwen couldn’t see any disgust on her face. Peggy is a lot less sincere and is telling Gwen that she tried but it just wasn’t to her taste.

The look on Gwen’s face is heartbreaking, and Sam feels bad.

“It’s great Gwen! Don’t listen to Peggy.”

Peggy looks at her like she’s lost her head. Gwen though, Gwen looks at her like she’s made of sunshine and Sam smiles; likes the way that it makes her feel.

She eats the entire meal.

Gwen’s smile is worth every vile bite.


End file.
